She Said, She Said
She Said, She Said is the second episode of Season 4 on WWE Total Divas. Summary WrestleMania week is off to a rocky start as the Diva drama escalates. Brie fears she and Bryan are facing fertility issues; Nattie worries her dad may relapse; and Paige discovers she's unprepared for the biggest event of the year.Trinity has problems with Alicia about Eva Marie. Recap On this week’s “Total Divas,” the answer to the question you’ve always secretly stowed away in that little place in the back of your mind: What would Paige look like with a tan? The answer? Pretty good, though Paige is not all that down with changing her signature look to fit the dress code Alicia Fox thinks she needs for the WWE Hall of Fame ceremony. Despite Foxy and Natalya’s best attempts to beautify the goth princess by draping her in formalwear and bronzer, The Diva of Tomorrow can’t settle on a look that suits her. However, after a serendipitous encounter with a fan who says Paige’s uniqueness helped her cure an eating disorder, Paige comes to the realization that she should, and will, simply be herself. Doc Martens and a dress, here we come. Among the other WrestleMania festivities that are ramping up is a scheduled father-daughter autograph signing session with Natalya and Jim “The Anvil” Neidhart, the first of its kind. Unfortunately, Neidhart is ejected from his rehabilitation center for throwing a temper tantrum, and Nattie worries that being surrounded by his old buddies will lead to a relapse. Her fears are put to rest when Neidhart makes it to the signing in one piece, and she gets to see her dad in all his glory. On the other end of the spectrum is Eva Marie, who’s still catching flak on all sides from the Divas for reasons that nobody can really pin their finger on. The only woman to step to her defense is Naomi, who openly confronts Alicia over her treatment of Eva, leading to a shouting match that is, at least for the moment, silenced. The Bellas, meanwhile, continue their slow, steady march along different paths in life. Even as Divas Champion Nikki continues to assert herself as the locker room boss, a pregnancy false alarm only reinforces Brie’s belief that she’s ready to be a mother, and husband Daniel Bryan agrees to a fertility test so they can begin to plan for their future. Next week: Eva ruins WrestleMania? “Total Divas” airs Tuesdays at 9/8 C on E!. Image gallery TD_402_Photo_01-3385012232.jpg TD_402_Photo_02-1355440562.jpg TD_402_Photo_03-667767076.jpg TD_402_Photo_04-3114910855.jpg TD_402_Photo_05-3467572241.jpg TD_402_Photo_06-1470604715.jpg TD_402_Photo_07-547394877.jpg TD_402_Photo_08-2954856620.jpg TD_402_Photo_09-3340286010.jpg TD_402_Photo_10-2816422367.jpg TD_402_Photo_11-3503817033.jpg TD_402_Photo_12-1238454515.jpg TD_402_Photo_13-1054236773.jpg TD_402_Photo_14-2696082886.jpg TD_402_Photo_16-1320981738.jpg TD_402_Photo_17-968598652.jpg TD_402_Photo_18-2835659245.jpg TD_402_Photo_19-3724773755.jpg TD_402_Photo_20-2364695068.jpg TD_402_Photo_21-4227158666.jpg TD_402_Photo_22-1660683056.jpg TD_402_Photo_23-368784294.jpg TD_402_Photo_24-2342495749.jpg TD_402_Photo_25-4237858451.jpg TD_402_Photo_26-1704052521.jpg TD_402_Photo_27-311883711.jpg TD_402_Photo_28-2183785006.jpg TD_402_Photo_31-3807273931.jpg TD_402_Photo_32-2078749297.jpg TD_402_Photo_33-216007399.jpg TD_402_Photo_34-2458163012.jpg TD_402_Photo_35-3850610642.jpg TD_402_Photo_36-2089481832.jpg TD_402_Photo_37-193840894.jpg TD_402_Photo_38-2603801455.jpg TD_402_Photo_39-3962956793.jpg TD_402_Photo_40-3668493722.jpg TD_402_Photo_43-1134662688.jpg TD_402_Photo_44-3720675715.jpg TD_402_Photo_45-2864853269.jpg TD_402_Photo_48-3564326312.jpg TD_402_Photo_49-2742320446.jpg TD_402_Photo_50-3283350747.jpg TD_402_Photo_51-3031745613.jpg TD_402_Photo_52-767399415.jpg TD_402_Photo_53-1522181473.jpg TD_402_Photo_54-3302895810.jpg TD_402_Photo_55-3017343060.jpg TD_402_Photo_56-718295534.jpg TD_402_Photo_57-1574396280.jpg TD_402_Photo_59-3127856255.jpg Category:2015 television episodes Category:Total Divas episodes Category:Total Divas (Season 4) Category:WWE television episodes Category:Brie Bella Category:Nikki Bella Category:Natalya Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Episodes featuring Eva Marie Category:Alicia Fox Category:Episodes featuring Paige